Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 022
"A Date With Fate: Part 1", known as "The Fortunetelling Girl - Mieru Hochun" in the Japanese version, is the twenty-second episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on September 7, 2014 and in Australia on November 21, 2015. Nicktoons aired on October 30, 2016. It became available with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on November 22, 2016. Summary A fortune-teller, whose face is kept obscure, is placing cards on a table behind a mirror. Having placed her seventh card on the table, she claims she will be fine because her sixth consecutive win tomorrow will give her entry into the Arc League Championship. She flips over one random card; it is "Arcana Force VI - The Lovers". She suddenly has visions of meeting a soul mate, and falls over in excitement. When she gets up, still excited, she is revealed to be a young girl with curly red hair. Meanwhile, Yuya Sakaki is in his pyjamas at his bedroom, still organizing his cards. He recalls what Nico Smiley said after he won his second duel, but ends up falling on his back again, unable to see a future beyond Pendulum Summon. He suddenly notices a copy of "Polymerization" to his right, and remembers that he has to give it back to Zuzu. A while later, Yuya is still sleeping when his dog, En, suddenly lands on his face before rolling on a ball. At that point, Yuya realises that it's 9:30 in the morning, and he'll be late for his duel. Disorganized, he ends up spilling the deck that was on his desk. At a duel court inside Fortune Prep School where the duel will take place, everyone else has already arrived, including Allie, Frederick and Tate who have all come to watch Yuya. His opponent, Aura Sentia, suddenly wonders what her soul mate would be like, and cries for him to arrive. Yuya Sakaki is still making his way there, and is surprised when he sees the duel's location, which looks like a haunted mansion from the outside. Yuya is then spooked by a ghost, which turns out to be Nico in disguise. Nico leads Yuya to the duel court, which is underground. Despite being warned by Nico, Yuya suddenly trips over and lands on the duel court, right in front of Aura. When he speaks, Aura is shocked that Yuya appears to be looking up her skirt. Tate looks embarrassed while Frederick and Allie stare with disappointment. An enraged Aura hits Yuya on the head with her crystal apple, then begins to walk away, unimpressed that Yuya would be her soulmate. Aura composes herself, remembering how she has been seeing her future through fortune-telling, and how it never let her down. Yuya interrupts her, asking when they should start their duel. Aura, though not pleased at the interruption, accepts Yuya's challenge, stating that this duel would determine whether Yuya really was the partner that her fortune predicted. At that point, Nico formally introduces the challengers while taking off his ghost robe, and then consults Fortune Prep's principal, Divina, for her pre-duel words. Divina, after delivering her speech, puts on the "Fortuneterror" Action Field Spell for this duel. The field transforms into a circular room surrounded by six pillars. Frederick notices some carvings on the pillars, and Tate finds out to his horror that they're tarot cards. Yuya is still having trouble believing that he is duelling on this field. Aura confirms, saying that her fortune-telling has never failed her, and repeating that the duel will let her know whether Yuya is her soul mate. Yuya is still confused, but Aura brushes off his question and forces him to recite the Action Duel chant with her. Aura states that a coin flip will determine who goes first, which Yuya will call. After Yuya calls wrong, Aura remarks about Yuya not being able to see his own future, but Yuya argues that it was down to chance. Aura decides to go first, and lands on a bubble floating over the field. She sets a monster, an action that isn't familiar to Yuya or his supporters. Aura then lets her opponent make his move, which again bewilders Yuya. Aura simply states that the revelation of the card is their destiny. Though Yuya is unable to comprehend his opponent, at the start of his turn he begins to leap the floating rocks. Aura knows that something is weighing on Yuya's mind, and Yuya is surprised that she knows. Aura explains that Yuya chose to call Heads, which suggests he wants to win this duel quickly using a power-based strategy. But he is stuck because he doesn't know any such strategy. Yuya thinks his opponent is right. The card he draws is "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon". But then he realizes that he can only set the Pendulum Scales between 1 and 4, while all the monsters in his hand are at least Level 5, meaning he can't Normal Summon them without Tributing. As a result, he passes. Frederick wonders why Yuya passed his turn. Tate realizes that Yuya must have drawn a bad hand. Yuya thus decides to search for Action Cards, and begins to climb up a suspended flight of stairs. Meanwhile, Zuzu is at a warehouse searching for something. Her phone rings, and when she answers, Sora is angrily asking where she is. He iterates that he is just one win away from entering the Junior Youth division of the Arc League Championship, and asks her to come and watch his next duel immediately. Back at the Fortune Prep duel court, Aura begins her turn. She Flip Summons "Prediction Princess Coinorma", which triggers her Flip effect. Allie and Frederick have never seen this before; Tate explains that a Flip Effect activates when a Flip monster is flipped face-up. Using "Prediction Princess Coinorma's" effect, she sets a monster from her deck. Aura then has "Prediction Princess Coinorma" tell Yuya's fortune by flipping three coins; the result is two tails and one heads, which means Yuya faces a choice. Yuya's supporters know that he's wide open to a direct attack until he gets an Action Card. Just as "Prediction Princess Coinorma" is ordered to attack Yuya directly, Yuya finds not one but two Action Cards in front of him, as Aura predicted. She knows that Yuya can only use one Action Card at a time. Yuya, having to think quick, impulsively chooses the Action Card on the left, and it is revealed to be the Action Trap, "Lousy Luck", which inflicts 800 damage to the player who activated it. Yuya thus takes damage twice and falls to a lower floating platform. His Life Points read 2400. Aura doesn't forget to mention the less-than-10,000-to-1 chance of drawing "Lousy Luck", remarking that Yuya must be terribly unlucky. Just when Yuya gets up again, Aura has already declared a Tribute Set of a monster by Tributing "Prediction Princess Coinorma". Aura remarks that the face-down cards represent Yuya's future. Before she ends her turn, Aura sets another card. Yuya draws, and is finally able to Normal Summon. He brings out "Performapal Bowhopper" and immediately has it attack the Set monster on the right, the one Aura did not Tribute Set. Aura responds by activating her Trap, "Black Cat-astrophe", which cuts the attack short and ends Yuya's Battle Phase. Allie knows that black cats bring bad luck, and Frederick, unable to watch, did see that there were thirteen of them. Yuya suddenly trips over himself and wonders why it happened. Aura simply states that it's Yuya's bad luck. With Yuya having to end his turn, an unimpressed Aura says that Yuya failed to heed her warnings. She then leaps the platforms to stand on the ring surrounding the court, and tells Yuya that she is no longer convinced that he is her soul mate, vowing to destroy him instead. Aura Flip Summons "Prediction Princess Arrowsylph" and activates her effect, searching out the "Prediction Ritual" Ritual Spell Card in her deck for her hand. She then Flip Summons the monster that she had Tribute Set earlier, "Prediction Princess Crystaldine", and her effect searches out a Ritual Monster in her deck for her hand; she chooses "Prediction Princess Tarotrei". Tate is aware of what that means, explaining to Allie and Frederick that she'll be able to Ritual Summon. Aura has "Prediction Princess Crystaldine" reveal Yuya's fortune; that of himself being surrounded by a cloud of darkness. She then activates "Prediction Ritual", which sets up the ritual for the Ritual Summon of "Prediction Princess Tarotrei": a pillar landing between Aura and Yuya. Aura Tributes "Prediction Princess Arrowsylph" and "Prediction Princess Crystaldine" for the Ritual Summon. Aura chants: "Priestess of ancient times who foresees everything! With the ancient description, now, be revived! Ritual Summon! Level 9! Holy Prediction Princess Tarotrei!" Aura immediately has "Prediction Princess Tarotrei" launch an attack on "Performapal Bowhopper", which is destroyed. Yuya is thrown back, landing on the ring as his Life Points fall to 1300. Aura ends her turn after setting another monster. Yuya tells himself that he cannot believe what Aura says about him, and must win this duel. He draws the card that he needed, "Timegazer Magician", and tells Aura that he no longer cares what she says. Yuya sets up the Pendulum Scales with "Timegazer Magician" and "Stargazer Magician", and using his trademark chant, Pendulum Summons the five monsters in his hand: "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" and "Performapal Elephammer" in Attack Position; "Performapal Kaleidoscorp" , "Performapal Partnaga" and "Performapal Springoose" in Defense Position. Yuya's supporters are impressed that he's been able to bring out five monsters at once. However, Aura remains unfazed. She says that the zones in which Yuya's monsters were summoned can determine his future. First, "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" being summoned in the middle leaves it exposed. "Performapal Elephammer" represents his power, "Performapal Springoose" represents his emotions, "Performapal Kaleidoscorp" is an obstruction, and "Performapal Partnaga" is a cunning trick that could betray him. In other words, Yuya will fail and succumb to the darkness. Tate tries to tell Yuya not to believe Aura, but Allie notes that Aura had predicted everything correctly up to this point. Frederick, meanwhile, is overwhelmed by what all of this means. Yuya, however, is defiant, and says that he will determine his future. Using "Performapal Partnaga's" effect, "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's" ATK is boosted to 3700. Yuya orders it to attack "Prediction Princess Tarotrei". Aura responds by activating its effect, flipping the Set monster she controls into face-up Attack Position. "Predicition Princess Petalelf's" effect activates, shifting all of Yuya's monsters to Defense Position and cutting his attack short. Yuya is also prevented from changing the battle positions of his monsters for the rest of the turn. At this point, Aura has "Prediction Princess Tarotrei" read Yuya's fortune. The Ritual Monster reveals the Tower tarot card, which Aura explains, symbolizes destruction and tragedy. She has a vision of Yuya falling off a tower. Aura tells Yuya to surrender, or his life will be in peril. Featured Duel: Yuya Sakaki vs. Aura Sentia vs. Yuya]] At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Fortuneterror" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Aura Aura Sets a monster. Turn 2: Yuya Yuya draws "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" and his hand contains "Performapal Elephammer", "Performapal Springoose", "Performapal Kaleidoscorp", "Performapal Partnaga", and "Stargazer Magician". Yuya passes. Turn 3: Aura Aura Flip Summons "Prediction Princess Coinorma" (800/1400). Its Flip Effect activates, letting her Set a Level 4 or lower Flip monster from her hand, Deck or Graveyard. She Sets one from her Deck. "Coinorma" attacks directly. Yuya finds and activates the Action Card "Lousy Luck", which inflicts 800 damage to him (Yuya 4000 → 3200), and the attack continues (Yuya 3200 → 2400). Aura then Tributes "Coinorma" to Tribute Set a monster. Aura Sets a card. Turn 4: Yuya Yuya draws and Normal Summons "Performapal Bowhopper" (1500/1000). "Bowhopper" attacks Aura's Set monster, but Aura activates her face-down "Black Cat-astrophe" as she controls two or more face-down Defense Position monsters, ending the Battle Phase. Turn 5: Aura Aura Flip Summons "Prediction Princess Arrowsylph" (1000/1400). Its Flip Effect activates, letting her add a Ritual Spell Card from her Deck or Graveyard to her hand. She adds "Prediction Ritual" from her Deck. Aura Flip Summons "Prediction Princess Crystaldine" (1400/2200), whose Flip Effect activates, letting her add a Ritual Monster from her Deck or Graveyard to her hand. She adds "Predicition Princess Tarotrei" from her Deck. She activates "Prediction Ritual", Tributing the Level 4 "Arrowsylph" and the Level 5 "Crystaldine" to Ritual Summon the Level 9 "Prediction Princess Tarotrei" in Attack Position (2700/1200). "Tarotrei" attacks and destroys "Bowhopper" (Yuya 2400 → 1300). Aura Sets a monster. Turn 6: Yuya Yuya draws "Timegazer Magician". Yuya activates "Stargazer Magician" ( 1) and "Timegazer Magician" ( 8) in his Pendulum Zones. Yuya Pendulum Summons "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" (2500/2000) and "Performapal Elephammer" (2600/1800) in Attack Position and "Performapal Kaleidoscorp" (100/2300), "Performapal Partnaga" (500/2100) and "Performapal Springoose" (1100/2400) in Defense Position. The effect of "Partnaga" activates upon its Summon, allowing Yuya to target a monster he controls and increase its ATK by 300 for each "Performapal" monster he controls. Yuya targets "Odd-Eyes" (2500 → 3700). "Odd-Eyes" attacks "Tarotrei", but Aura activates the effect of "Tarotrei", allowing her to change her face-down Defense Position monsters to Attack Position. Her Set monster is revealed to be "Predicition Princess Petalelf" (800/700), whose Flip Effect activates, changing all face-up Attack Position monsters Aura's opponent controls to Defense Position and prevent them from changing their battle positions for the remainder of this turn. "Odd-Eyes" and "Elephammer" are changed to Defense Position. Duel continues in the next episode. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Differences in the Dub * In the original, Aura hit Yuya with her crystal apple because he landed in a position where he would look up her skirt. In the dub, she hit him because he nearly landed on her which would have led to her crystal apple being shattered. Errors * Even though the card image of "Prediction Princess Tarotrei" shows it having 2700 ATK, its ATK gauge is displayed as 2600 instead and the damage calculation is done based on that value. The gauge is corrected in the English dub. * In the dub, when Aura uses the effect of her "Prediction Princess Crystaldine" to add a Ritual Monster from her Deck to her hand, she mistakenly says that she's adding a Ritual Spell Card. In other languages Cast Notes